Tanya e os olimpianos V1
by Vhcsatan
Summary: Tanya renasce em um mundo cheio de deuses gregos e monstros, como uma semideusa. Veja como ela sobrevive nesse novo mundo e desafia esses autoproclamados deuses.


**Nota do autor**

Esse é um rascunho de uma historia que estou tentando criar.

Por de sua opinião, conselhos, dicas ou idéias, todas elas serão bem vindas.

Tanya e os Olimpianos

pov-Tanya

Neste momento estou atirando com um rifle da segunda guerra Mundial, tentando matar dois imensos touros de metais, que cospem fogo e atacavam vários adolescente, vestidos com armaduras gregas.

Se eu tivesse que dizer qual era a parte mais estranha da situação, seria porque eu, um assalariado japonês, estava no corpo de uma garotinha e no meio de toda essa merda.

Tudo começou com minha morte a 9 anos. Depois de ser empurrado na frente de um trem por um ex-funcionário descontente, eu apareci na frente de uma existência que se alto proclamava o criador.

Algumas teorias passaram em minha mente naquele momento.

1 tinha sobrevivido ao acidente e agora estava em uma cama de hospital, com danos cerebrais e sofrendo alucinações;

2 eu estava morto e minha vida iria passar diante dos meus agora;

3 minha vida anterior tinha sido um sonho e eu acabava de acordar.

Quando essa existência, me interrompeu e disse que meu problema era não ter fé nele. Obviamente sendo uma pessoa racional e realista, não podia acreditar em tais palavras, afinal se um deus realmente existisse não deixaria a humanidade chegar a esse ponto. Portanto esse ser em minha frente não poderia ser Deus, eu a chamaria de existência X para fins de análise.

Infelizmente isso não pareceu agradar a existência X, que tinha a capacidade de ler mentes e se não bastasse, em vez de nós sentar e ter uma conversa civilizada sobre o motivo da falta de fé na sociedade atual, ele apenas ouvia o que queria e me enviou para esse mundo dizendo.

"Será levado a um mundo não científico, onde nascera como uma mulher e conhecerá em primeira mão a guerra!"

Quando acordei e descobri estar no corpo de um bebê, eu cheguei a uma conclusão. A existência X era o Diabo!

Nós primeiros anos da minha vida, não tinha muito o que fazer, afinal eu mal conseguia andar poucos passos com esse novo corpo. Portanto, me concentrei em recolher informações sobre este novo mundo, que surpreendentemente era muito semelhante ao meu e se não fosse por algumas diferenças com nomes de figuras históricas e alguns fatos aqui e ali, eu pensaria que eram os mesmos.

Passei meus primeiros anos em um orfanato, depois de ser abandonada em sua porta, na cidade de Nova York. Não fazia idéia de quem poderia ser meus pais e tinha coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar.

Entre elas minha recém descoberta dislexia e déficit de atenção, tinha lido assistido documentários sobre esses assuntos o suficiente para saber identificá-los quando eu apresentava os sintomas.

Minha outra preocupação era que segundo a existência X, esse mundo teria magia e guerras, mas até agora não tinha visto sinais de nenhum dos dois. Por outro lado, em meu antigo mundo, havia muitas pessoas que dizia possuir poderes sobrenaturais e que demônios existiam entre nós, mas apenas poucos poderiam vê-los.

O fato de as vezes eu consegui ver coisas estranhas e monstruosas, davam mais veracidade a essa idéia. Afinal existe um jeito melhor de fazerem as pessoas desenvolverem fé do que obrigá-las a lutar em guerras contra demônios? Levando em consideração que a existênci próprio Diabo, não seria difícil para ele enviar demônios atrás de mim.

Desde que formulei essa hipótese, passei a ficar longe de qualquer lugar que pudesse tentar me recrutar para algum tipo de guerra santa.

Infelizmente, tudo foi a merda quando tinha sete anos. Eu estava indo para a biblioteca da escola, tinha saltamos alguns anos e fui direto para o ensino médio, quando a porta do lugar se abriu e um garoto, de dezesseis anos talvez, tinha saído voando, quase me acertado e colidiu com a parede.

Pouco depois uma criatura semelhante a um ogro, também saiu da sala, ele estava sem um dos braços e cheio de feridas, mas em vez de algum tipo de sangue, saia algo semelhante a areia deles.

Eu olhei a minha volta e avalie minhas opções em milésimo de segundo. A criatura ainda não tinha me notado, mas era pouco provável que não me percebesse se eu ficasse alí por mais tempo. Fugir estava fora de cogitação, duvidava que pudesse correr mais rápido do que essa coisa. Pedir ajuda? Seria morta antes que alguém que realmente pudesse fazer alguma coisa a um monstro desse tamanho chegasse.

Minha melhor oportunidade de sobrevivência, também não era agradável. O garoto tinha deixado cair um tipo de espada prateada, enquanto voava para a parede, a criatura já estava ferida e de costas para mim.

Cerrando os dentes, peguei a espada no chão e dei uma esticada para cima, era muito baixa para perfurar o peito, esperava que ter uma espada perfurando a cintura em direção ao peito o matasse ou pelo menos reduzisse sua velocidade o suficiente para mim poder fugir.

Em vez disso, essa coisa explodiu em pó para todos os lados, entrando até mesmo na minha boca e olhos. Antes que pudesse recuperar minha visão, alguém tinha pegado a espada da minha mão e me levantando do chão, antes de sair correndo enquanto me carregava.

Claro que tentei resistir, enquanto tentava recuperar minha visão, mas a diferença entre nossas forças era muito grande. Quando recuperei a visão, estava sendo jogada no banco de trás de um carro e o garoto que tinha sido arremessado contra a parede estava arrancado a toda velocidade.

'Muito bem, não vamos perder a calma. Essa é uma ótima chance de descobrir o que está acontecendo, enquanto penso em um plano de fuga.' eu disse para mim mesma.

"Nos termos que sair daqui, pode haver mais deles. Se segura, eu vou acelerar." O garoto disse.

" Você pode me dizer o que diabos era aquela coisa? " Eu perguntei, enquanto tentava desesperadamente colocar o cinto, devíamos estar a mais de 100 por hora, desviando do trânsito de Nova York.

"Era um crin alguma coisa. Eu não me importo muito com os nomes, presto mais atenção em como posso evitar e

matá-los." Ele disse, enquanto evitava por pouco, bater em um caminhão.

" Para onde estamos indo agora?" Eu perguntei, enquanto pensava se deveria continuar com o plano de fuga. Por um lado ele parecia ter várias informações valiosas sobre essas coisas, por outro ele parecia atrair essas coisas.

" Estamos indo para o acampamento meio sangue, o único lugar seguro para pessoas como nos." Ele disse enquanto pegava a avenida para fora da cidade.

Um lugar seguro parecia ótimo para mim, mas o fato dele ter dito pessoas como nos me confundiu. Exatamente que tipo de pessoa a que ele se referia, reencarnados? Perseguidos por demônios? Eu realmente esperava que ele não fosse de alguma seita tentando me unir em sua batalha contra o mal.

Quando chegamos ao tal local seguro, eu me acalmei por um segundo, parecia ser um acampamento de férias, mas depois de um olhar mais atento sinais de perigo começaram a soar na minha cabeça. Um acampamento não deveria ter um monte de crianças armadas com armas antigas como se fosse normal.

Quando Aron, que tinha me dito seu nome no caminho até aqui, me apresentou o acampamento e me disse o que era e a verdade sobre esse mundo, tudo que pude pensar foi 'Merda!'

Aparentemente a existência X não era a única denominada Deus nesse mundo, embora essas exigências gregas não pareciam estar relacionadas com ele e não estivesse cientes da minha verdadeira identidade. Mesmo assim, a possibilidade de ter qualquer parentesco com aquele demônio, me enchia de desgosto.

Segundo Aron, essas existências eram iguais aos que os antigos mitos contavam e mudavam sua localização de acordo com a nação mais poderosa no planeta. Os monstros dos mitos também eram reais, mas os mortais não conseguiam vê-los.

O que nós leva ao motivo de eu conseguir.

Assim como nas histórias a essas exigências gregas, mantinham seus antigos hábito de terem filhos com mortais e depois abandoná-los a própria sorte no mundo e eu era um desses sortudos felizardos.

Quando perguntei a Aron se esses 'deuses' não sabiam da existência de preservativos. Ele deu muitas risadas, antes de me dizer que controle de natalidade nunca sido uma prioridade para Eles.

O chefe de atividades do acampamento era um centauro chamado Quíron, que estava fora em alguma missão e o diretor do acampamento era Dionísio, deus do vinho, que estava sendo castigado e além da ocupação simbólica, era um inútil, que passava seus dias reclamando de seu castigo.

Por isso Aron, tomou a responsabilidade por mim temporariamente, afinal meu corpo ainda era de uma criança de sete anos e esse era um lugar novo para mim.

Eu fui levada até o chalé 11, onde os filhos de Hermes e todos aqueles que não sabiam quem eram seus pais místicos ficavam. O lugar estava super lotado, com várias crianças tendo que deitar em sacos de dormir não chão, Aron tinha passado algumas moedas para um garoto e me conseguido uma cama, ter esse corpo estava finalmente mostrando alguns benefícios.

Luke, um garoto de uns 19 anos, com uma cicatriz no rosto, me deu algumas explicações sobre o acampamento e o pouco envolvimento das existências gregas na vida de seus filhos.

Sinceramente, como alguém que tinha passado a primeira infância em meio a brigas e discussões de divórcio, onde eles sempre falavam sobre bens e dinheiro e a segunda em um orfanato, tudo que eu esperava do meu pai místico era que ele não interferisse na minha vida.

Quando fomos jantar, descobri que era costume jogar parte da comida na fogueira, em oferenda a uma existência grega, Luke oferecido a seu pai Hermes. Eu pensei um pouco antes de jogar minha parte e dizer silenciosamente.

"A Hades, que você seja mais racional que a existência X, quando receber minha alma." Era melhor preparar o terreno com antecedência, já era o suficiente ser amaldiçoado por uma existência depois da minha morte.

Nós dias seguintes eu me apresentei a várias atividades diferentes no acampamento. No final do dia Aron estava olhando para mim com certa preocupação, aparentemente todos os semideuses tinham alguma característica de seus pais místicos e embora não fosse ruim em nada, também não tinha me mostrado especialmente talentosa em alguma coisa.

Depois de um tempo, decidi fazer como na minha vida passada. Eu nunca tinha sido especialmente talentoso em nada e nunca pude derrotar os verdadeiros gênios. Mas colocando esforço e trabalho duro, consegui me manter acima das pessoas comuns em várias áreas e conquistar uma boa posição na sociedade e na empresa. Se não era habilidoso o suficiente em alguma coisa, complete com trabalho duro e outras habilidades.

pov-Aron

Eu estava agora cuidando de uma pequena garotinha bem estranha e isso vindo de um semideus filho de Dionísio.

Tudo começou depois do meu confronto com um monstro na biblioteca da minha última escola. Àquela coisa tinha uns dois metros de músculos monstruosos e era um osso duro de roer.

Nós já tínhamos destruído a maior parte da biblioteca e eu sabia que ia ser expulso de novo, quando consegui cortar um dos braços dessa coisa, mas antes que pudesse me alegra, fui atingido pelo outro e lançando para fora da biblioteca, para a parede do corredor.

Quando o desgraçado se aproximou de mim com um sorriso, que ia literalmente de um lado ao outro no rosto, eu percebi que tinha perdido minha espada e esse seria meu fim.

Quando pensei que ele daria o golpe final, ele congelou e fez um rosto que acharia muito engraçado se não fosse pela situação e explodiu em pó, como os monstros fazem quando morrem.

Levei alguns segundos para perceber que tinha uma garotinha loira, cuspindo e tentando limpar os olhos do restos do monstro, enquanto segurava minha espada. Foi então que percebi três coisas, a garotinha tinha me salvado, ela tinha que ser uma semideusa já que conseguia ver o monstro e usar minha espada e, por fim, que tínhamos que sair daqui antes que os mortais vissem essa situação ou mais monstro aparecessem.

Pegando de volta minha espada, coloquei a garota, ainda cega, nos meus ombros e corri para o carro que tinha pego emprestado com minha mãe.

Quando saía acelerado para o acabamento meio sangue, a garota me fez algumas perguntas e parecia bem mais calma do que eu quando fui atacado pelo meu primeiro monstro.

Depois que chegamos ao acampamento e eu lhe dei uma explicação sobre a situação e que ela era filha de algum deus, sua reação novamente me surpreendeu. A maioria das pessoas faziam olhares descrentes quando descobriam, outras confusas e algumas poucas que não sabia no que estavam se metendo ficavam animadas. Fazer uma rosto de extremo desgosto, como se eu sugerisse que ela tinha vindo das bostas de uma vaca, era algo novo.

Nós próximos dias, eu a ajudei nas atividades do acampamento, tentando descobrir de quem ela poderia ser filha. Ela não tinha demonstrado nenhum talento especial, a não ser por sua inteligência.

Ela poderia ser filha de Atenas se não tivesse olhos azuis, em vez dos cinzentos como todos os filhos de Atenas. Na verdade Annabeth, tinha cogitado a hipótese dela ser filha de Zeus, mas eu me recusei a pensar assim. Eu sabia o destino que a última filha de um dos três grandes tinha levado.

Mesmo assim eu não poderia desconsidera isso, mas pedi para Annabeth manter sua idéia em segredo por enquanto. Não queria colocar um peso desnecessário em cima de uma pequena garotinha.

Depois de alguns dias no acampamento ela tinha estabelecido uma rotina, treinamento de corrida com as ninfas de manhã, antes de o Sol nascer completamente. Seguido de estudos com a filha de Atenas, Tanya tinha quase a mesma idade, que Annabeth tinha quando chegou ao acampamento. Annabeth parecia se sentir um pouco responsável pela garota.

A tarde Tanya se dedicava a atividades ao ar livre, tiro ao alvo com os filhos de Apolo, esgrima com outros campistas e aprender a manipular a névoa. Ela também tinha feito uma estranha amizade com Clarisse e os outros filhos de Ares na área de luta, diferente dos outros campistas que apenas levavam uma surra quando os enfrentava, ela recebia dicas e treinamento.

Eu realmente esperava que os filhos de Ares não ensinassem seus maus hábitos a ela.


End file.
